ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Corin Whitehill
Corin Whitehill is the eldest son of Beren Whitehill and Cira Sloane and is the current Lord of Highpoint. Corin also holds the claim of being one of the deadliest swordsmen in the know world before his conflict with Torrhen Forrester and Nedger Cerwyn. Appearance Corin Whitehill is a tall, slender man with a muscular frame standing at 6'1" and 185 lbs. He has brown hair and brown eyes that are traditional of the Whitehill family. He wears his hair long, at approximately shoulder length and it is slightly unkempt. Following Nedger Cerwyn's judgement, he bears an iron hand on the stump where his right hand once resided. Early History Corin was born in the year 350 AC and was as healthy of a boy as his parents could hope for. His father however, was worried by this news. After the failed rebellion of his uncle, Beren was petrified that his boy would turn out to be like them. For the first five years of his life, Corin was coddled and not even allowed outside most of the time. His father made a vow that Corin would be a different man that the Whitehills of yesteryear, a man who would champion peace and wisdom. His plans however, were shortly dashed. While Beren saw what he was doing as necessary, others saw it as a sign of weakness. One of those people was Beren's younger brother Cedric Whitehill and Cedric could not abide the thought of his future lord being a coward and a weakling. On Corin's sixth nameday, Cedric snuck into his nephew's room and whisked him away to the Dreadfort, where Cedric served as Master at Arms. There, he vowed to train Corin into a proper warrior, a warrior who would bring glory to a house that had been lacking it for years. Beren never demanded his son back, due to fear of reprisal from his brother, and Corin remained a ward of his uncle for the rest of his youth. Life at the Dreadfort Corin enjoyed his time at the Dreadfort immensely. He enjoyed it so much that his uncle started to worry. It seemed Corin was more interested in taking a sword for a lover than a woman. While all the other boys chased after maids, Corin could be found practicing with his sword. And that practice paid off. By the time he was a man, Corin was of the most deadly, if not the deadliest swordsman in the North. When not practicing his swordsmanship, he could be found playing cyvasse with the Qohorik blacksmith that had set up shop in the Dreadfort. In time, Corin became quite an accomplished cyvasse player, as well as being fluent in Low Valyrian. When he was 18, Corin was charged with leading a small contingent of men to deal with a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the locals. He rode out five men to deal with the problem. When they arrived at the bandits encampment, Corin leaped off his horse and slew three of the bandits before they even had time to draw their swords, much less leave a scratch on him. Due in large part to his efforts, Corin's party slew the whole entire bandit group without any injuries to any of the party members. When he returned to the Dreadfort, Lord Bolton himself knighted the boy for his valor. Knowing there was nothing left for him at the Dreadfort, Corin decided that it was time to return home and reclaim his family's honor. Recent Events: When Corin returned home, he found Highpoint to be in a state of disarray. Ruffians under the guise of hedge knights had arrived at the castle demanding to be let in. Beren, being too weak willed to do anything other than say yes, let them in. But once inside, they raped Lady Whitehill and stole off into the night, drunk of Beren's wine. After chewing his father out, Corin set out and slew the 'hedge knights' and vowed that never again would his house suffer this fate. Corin went behind his father's back to negotiate with Lord Manderly. If Manderly was to back their claim, they would give them plenty of ironwood for his ships. Manderly however, was not amused. He did not take kindly to Corin's brash attitude nor his idea of provoking the North into war. Corin was humiliated and sent packing with his tail between his legs. After such a humiliating defeat, Corin went to the Dreadfort to seek the council of his uncle. There, he was humbled and came back to Highpoint a changed and more determined man. A New Lord When he arrived home, more tragedy greeted him. His mother, unable to bear the horror and shame of what she had suffered, slit her wrists while she bathed. His father jumped off the tallest tower out of guilt. Corin now found himself the new Lord of Highpoint. His people cheered. Finally, they had a lord who would win them back the glory that had been lost to them for centuries. His time was now. A Monstrous Hunt Word reached Highpoint that wolves had been spotted all over the North. It was merely words however, until they started snatching children from the surrounding towns. Knowing he was out of his depth, Corin sent word to Winterfell that he was in need of skilled hunters to slay these beasts. Nedger Cerwyn read his letter and sent his nephew Ser Kyle Branfield to help. After planning the hunt and where they would ambush the creatures, Corin and Ser Kyle set out to rid his lands of the wolves. When they finally drew in the pack however, to their great surprise, it was led by a massive direwolf. One of the fabled beasts of legend, the first direwolf spotted south of the Wall in seventy years. Blood and fur were shed in equal measure that day, but Lord Corin rallied his men to his side and pushed forwards toward the direwolf. Corin slew the beast in single combat and the rest of the pack broke and scattered to the wind. The young lord earned great fame from his dead and the threat of wolf attack in the North was greatly diminished. Forrester vs. Whitehill While still at the feast celebrating his slaying of the Direwolf, Corin's revelry was interrupted by his brother Martin. Martin had escaped from Ironrath where he had been warded and demanded that Corin help with his schemes of revenge. While reluctant and more than a tad angry at Martin's rashness, he realized that this was the best opportunity to strike back at the Forresters he would have for many years. Telling his brother to disguise himself and prepare the rest of his soldiers for battle, Corin led his hunting party off in search of more challenging game. They found it when they stumbled upon Gregor Forrester's scouting party that were sent to bring Martin back to Ironrath. Under the pretense of assuming they were the vanguard of an invading host, Corin ambushed Gregors men and killed all fifty of them without sustaining so much as a single wound among their own party. Corin himself killed Gregor in single combat, a duel that was noted for the sheer ferocity that the young Whitehill displayed towards his rival. Once back at Highpoint, Corin took the troops that Martin had managed to muster and made straight for Ironrath with all of the speed he could muster. Siege of Ironrath Corin and his company of men arrived at Ironrath and immediately approached the gate and tried to parlay with the Forrester lord. The young Whitehill made a mistake however, when he revealed Gregor's severed head and immediately demanded the surrender of all the people inside the castle. Torrhen, half mad with grief, fired upon Corin party, killing several people and grievously injuring Corin. He was forced to sit out the remainder of the war from the sidelines, but Martin and his reinforcements soon arrived and took the castle using a secret passage Martin had used to make his escape. Ironrath fell, and Torrhen Forrester soon met his end after failed negotiations with Corin. His good fortune however, would not last. Half the Man He Used To Be Martin was killed by Forrester soldiers feigning surrender and just two days later, the envoy from King Edderion Stark soon arrived. The Northern Lords did not care for Corin's defense of his actions and Nedger Cerwyn declared that while he might have been innocent, he still needed to be taught a lesson and chopped off Corin's sword hand. Now Corin wears an iron hand on his stump. A reminder of what the North did to him and the injustice he will face there if nothing is to change.Category:House Whitehill Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi